Black Christmas
by WickedSlayer1432
Summary: Black Christmas REWRITEN My story about how the movie should have went. Years after he killed his familey, Billy breaks out and heads home for the holidays. Only to find a Sorority there. This Christmas the Slay ride Begins. plz R
1. Prologue

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

Plot: A serial Killer Returns home to find a sorority there. The girls Kelli, Melissa, Heather, Dana, Clair, Eve, Megan and their house mother Ms. Mac are being harassed with phone calls. Then the girls one by one go missing. Then they realize Billy has come home for the holidays.

Disclamer: I wote this on;y for fun.

_**A/N:** sorry for this small opening! Enjoy! This gets way better! _

**_Prologue_**

There is snow falling all around the park, a girl is walking on a sidewalk. The girl's phone starts to ring, she pulls it out and answers.

"Hello? Hey mom"

"Hayden you on your way home?"

"Yes Maim, I'm going through the park right now."

"Ok Honey, get home soon its Christmas eve"

"I will" Haydon hung up her phone and started walking in the snow. She looked up and let the snow fall on her. Her mother was always so crazy during the holidays. She smiled to herself as she walked through the park. She walked on to a path when there was a tussle in the bushes. Haydon turned to look. She saw a man walking toward her. She turned to walk but he jumped at her throwing her to the ground. Haydon let out a scream. She turned around and kicked the figure in the stomach. She jumped up and started running through the woods.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" Se screamed. She tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. Hayden landed on the ground and looked up but she was yanked and her hands scrapped the snow as she was dragged off-screen, Haydon scream filled the area.

Credits

Kelli Presley -Katie Cassidy

Melissa Kitt - Michelle Trachtenberg

Leigh Colvin - Kristen Cloke

Dana Mathis - Lacey Chabert

Heather Lee Mary - Elizabeth Wenstead

Brian Young - Chase Crawford

Lauren Hanon - Cristal Lowe

David Todd - Benjamin McKenzie

Kyle Autry - Oliver Hudson

Ms. Mac - Andrea Martin

Clair Crosby - Leela Savasta

Eve Agnew - Kathleen Kole

Megan Helms - Jessica Harmon

Billy Lenz - Robert Mann

Agnes Lenz - Dean Friss


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Santa

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

_**A/N **Here is chapter 1. I put the horizontal line in to show when the storie switches to different places!_

_**Chapter 1**_

On a street there is a Sorority House Christmas stuff outside the house Snow is falling all around it. Inside there are girls sitting around the Living room. Melissa sitting on a couch with her legs out stretch and texting her boyfriend. Lauren sitting at the window with a joint in her hand, Dana sitting on another couch painting her nails. Heather sitting in a chair beside the tree on her laptop. Ms. Mac is in the kitchen cooking. Clair comes down the stairs and puts her presents under the tree. Outside the house is a car with a couple in it.

"Ok Kyle I have to go inside now" Kelli said smiling.

"Come on they can wait" He told her with a grin.

"You know I never really had a family"

"I'm your family now"

"It's Christmas baby"

"I know and it's our first, that's why we should be together"

"We will on Christmas Day, but I need to be with my sorority sisters right now" Kelli told him. His smile faded. 'A Christmas Ring tone started playing'. Kelli looked down then at Kyle.

"That's a text from Mel. She said they are about to start the Secret Santa"

Kyle nodded his head and Kelli kissed him one more time.

"I love you"

"Love you too" Kyle said, Kelli shut the door and jogged to the Sorority House. Kyle picked up his phone.

"Yeah" he said looking to the upper stories. Through a window he sees Megan yelling on the phone. She turns and throws it against the wall. Back down in the car Kyle hang his phone up and put his hands over his head.

Back in the house everyone is in there same place but Lauren is upstairs, and Kelli is leaning on the wall.

"Can we get on with thing?" Dana asked as she texted her boyfriend.

"We can't start the Secret Santa until everyone is down here" Ms. Mac told her. Dana groaned and started texting her friends. Kelli walked across the room and went up the stairs. Kelli walked to the nearest door and knocked. "Come on were opening up presents!". Lauren came out of her room.

"Kelli let me show you how to get their attention" Laruen told her. Lauren walked to the nearest room and banged on the door! "IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN STAIRS IN FIVE MIN. YOUR PRESANTS ARE MINE!" The door came open and showed Eve.

"You guys go ahead." Eve closed her door and left Lauren and Kelli out in the hall.

"Ok now your turn." Lauren told Kelli. Kelli smiled as she banged on Megan's door.

"If you're not down stairs in five min. I'M TAKING YOUR PRESENTS!" Kelli yelled as she and Lauren laughed.

"Fuck Christmas!" Megan yelled. Outside the door Lauren shrugged and went downstairs. Kelli lend against Megan's door.

"Megan you ok?"

"YES"

Kelli gave up and went downstairs with everyone else. Inside Megan's room she was watching a homemade porno of her and Kyle. There was a sound go off in the attic. Megan stood up and walked to the door. She looked out the door and followed the sound to the attic. She climbed up the ladder and pushed the hatch open. She looked around.

"Alright who's fucking with me?!" Megan yelled. She started to go back down when A BAG WAS SHOVED over her head and she was pulled into the attic. The attic hatch slammed shut and Megan was thrown to the ground. The killer stabbed her several times then stepped on her arms and bent down. The killer got over Megan and ripped out one of her eyes. The killer slammed his fingers into Megan's eye socket and dragged her across the room and threw her into a chair.

* * *

Ms. Mac was searching under the tree for gifts.

"Come on lets get this over with so I can party for a few days before having to deal with family on Christmas" Dana said.

"Have you looked outside?" Melissa asked her.

"It will stop, the party gods won't allow me to be alone on Christmas" said Dana.

"Oh I'll be here Dana, their making me work" Kelli said twirling a ribbon.

"That sucks everyone should be home for Christmas" Melissa said.

"Ok, OK who drew Billy's Name?" Ms. Mac said looking through things.

"Um Ms. Mac it's a Secret Santa" Melissa told her.

"We can't start with out Billy's present"

"Ok, I drew that name" Heather confessed "look I'm sorry but I don't like buying a present for a serial killer on Christmas"

"Heather, were just having a bit of fun." Ms. Mac told her giving her a face.

RING. Kelli stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello Alpha Kappa. Hello, Hello? Very funny Kyle." Kelli turned looking at all the girls "I think someone is in trouble". Kelli put the phone on speaker and backed up.

"BILLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I what …. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!... LICK LICK LICK…… I could gobble you up!"

The girls gathered around the phone as the voice kept speaking. Lauren walked up with her glass in her hand.

"Hey should you get going, don't you have lot of toys to deliver to good little boys and girls" Lauren said. There was more rumbling on the phone.

"I'm going to kill you"

Heather pushed past Kelli and Dana and slammed her hand down on the speaker button ending the call. "Call the police"

"Please the police aren't going to do shit about one whack job phone call" Lauren shot back at Heather. Heather turned around and grabbed her laptop.

"Dial star sixty-nine" Dana suggested.

"That just calls him right back unless there is something you want him to clarify" Melissa said. She looked at the phone then bent down and checked the caller ID. "Caller ID says Megan's Cell".

"You really shouldn't provoke someone like that" Heather told Lauren.

"What would you know about dealing with anyone other then your Nash-Car Daddy?" Lauren asked.

"I'm going home" Heather said as she barged through Lauren and Melissa. She walked across the living room.

"Yeah, Yeah run to daddy!" Lauren shouted.

Heather turned around and said "At lest my family wants me to come home".

Lauren felt like a fist just slammed into her. She downed another glass of wine, Melissa looked over at her.

"Guys come on its like Christmas time" Kelli said.

"Yeah, come on Heather. Where's your gift?" Ms. Mac asked talking to herself as she looked through presents.

"Give it to Billy" She said turning around at the staircase. She almost ran right into Eve. Dana snuffled a laugh. Heather looked up at Eve and gave her a weak Smile.

"Hi Heather, Here is your gift." Eve handed Heather the gift and Heather unwrapped it to show, a glass unicorn.

"Uh thanks Eve, that's so sweet" Heather said as she gave back the paper and walked up the stairs.

"That's the sprit!" Ms. Mac said going under the tree again. Kelli, Melissa, Dana, and Lauren turned went to sit. Eve started to walk toward the door.

"Eve, wait let me find your gift" Ms. Mac told her and started looking. She found it and picked it up. "To Eve from Santa" She smiled looking at the door way and Eve was not there.

"Does Eve have someplace to be?" asked Melissa.

"The Island of misfit toys" said Dana.

"Her mother was a legacy" Ms. Mac told Dana.

"And? Her mothers dead" Dana said looking around "She's got no friends, no family, no boyfriend I mean really where does she have to go?"

* * *

Outside Eve herd everything Dana had said and she knew it was true. Eve walked fast to her car. She pulled open the door and got in and cried into her hands. Eve wiped her eyes and started her car.

* * *

In the house Ms. Mac had brought in some Christmas cookies. Kelli had gotten her gift. She opened it to find a locket that said 'sisters forever'. She opened it to find a picture of the sorority girls and Ms. Mac all together. She smiled "Who got this or me?"

"No, No its Secret Santa" Ms. Mac told them. Kelli signed and looked at Melissa and Melissa gave her a wink. Kelli mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Oh wait! I have to go get some gifts in my room" Clair said running up the stairs. Clair walked into her room looking for Lauren's present when she noticed her window was open. Clair sighed and closed her window and picked up Laruen's present. CLANK. Clair twirled around and looked at her closet.

"God Clair get a grip" She told herself and walked out of her room. Clair hurried downstairs with the other but only to see Ms. Mac had just got her gift from the girls which were lingerie, they started laughing and Kelli stood up.

"Here is our real gift" She was walking back to the group when the found rang. Everyone froze looking at it.

"I got it." Melissa said as she walked to the phone. She looked at the Caller ID "Who is Hayden?" Melissa yanked the phone up "Hello?"

"EVERYONE SHOULD BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS! I'm going to …. Megan where are you… GET OUT OF MY HOUSE—"

Melissa slammed the phone down on the hook and turned to the other "That was the creep from before".

[_**A/N **Hope you are liking the story so far!_


	3. Chapter 2: Billy Lenz

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 2_**

"Ok this is getting creepy" Dana admitted.

"What did I tell you it's just punks messing with people, they dial random phone numbers and call; and since they got some of us worked up they keep calling. That simple." Lauren said taking another sip of wine.

"Then why did one come from Megan's call" Clair asked.

"Maybe Megan's messing with us?" Lauren suggested.

"I'm going to go talk to Megan" Kelli said as she walked across the living room handing the gift to Ms. Mac. Kelli jogged up the stairs, while Melissa dialed 69 and only got the girl's answering machine. Upstairs Kelli was walking down the hallway when Heather came out of her room.

"Is Megan in her room?"

"I don't know I just finished packing" Heather said shutting her door and running after Kelli. They walked closer when a figure popped out of Megan's room. Kelli and Heather jumped back screaming. Downstairs Melissa took off running up the stairs with Clair and Ms. Mac behind her. Dana turned to help a drunken Lauren up. When everyone was upstairs they say that it was Kyle was the one to walk out of Megan's room.

"Kyle, is Megan in there?" Kelli asked.

"I don't know" Kyle said looking at her.

"You don't know?" Heather

"It was dark" Kyle replied

"You think were stupid?!" a drunken Lauren said "The call came from Megan's cell, Kyle was upstairs alone in Megan's dark room"

"I didn't do anything!" Kyle yelled.

"Where is Megan" Ms. Mac asked.

"I don't know" Kyle told her.

Kelli pushed passed Kyle and went into Megan's room.

"You guys that call did not come from Megan or Kyle!" Melissa told them

"Then who was it?" Clair asked

"Him"

"Him? Are you talking about Billy Lenz?! The guy that used to live in this house?" Kyle asked.

"Billy Lenz is our fucking life" Lauren said.

"You must be getting punked because Billy Lenz is in an Intuition"

"What happen?" Ms. Mac asked

"You mean after he washed down his Christmas cookies" Kyle joked

"The ones He made out of his family" Dana said

"What?!" Clair cried turning around to look at her.

Heather looked at Kyle and can see the girls in the background.

"Well Billy Lenz used to live in this house till he went crazy when he saw his mother and her 'Friend' kill his dad and burry him under the house. His mother locked him in the attic after that for the rest of his life until one Christmas he broke out killed his step-dad and his mother but he didn't just kill her. He cut her up into little pieces and cooked her into Christmas cookies. The police came to the house and found him eating them and they also found his step-sister with a bag over her head and missing one eye."

"OK, please stop" Ms. Mac told him.

"How did they kill his dad?" Lauren asked

"Well they suffocated him, with a bag" Kyle told her

"Why did he kill his family?" Melissa wondered out load.

"Well it seemed to him that's how they showed their love" Kyle said looking at Kelli then back to the girls.

There is a door slammed downstairs. Heather jumped and looked back. Ms. Mac and Dana turn to the banister and look over. Melissa comes up and looks between them, and Lauren turns around and looks to.

Ms. Mac and Melissa went down the stairs on to a landing. Heather, Dana, Clair and Lauren followed. Ms. Mac grabbed on to the railing.

"Can we help you?" Ms. Mac said. The camera goes to a Black haired woman to her back to the camera.

"She was supposed to call" said the lady as she walked, She turned around and we see her face "I'm Clair's sister, Leigh Colvin. Where is she?"

"I'm right here" Clair said running down the steps and pulling her older sister into a hug.

* * *

Upstairs Kelli was looking around Megan's room.

"She isn't in here" Kyle told Kelli

"I know"

"Then what are you looking for?" He asked grabbing her arm

"Like a note or something that tells us where she went"

"Try her cell again" He handed her his phone. Kelli took it then sat on the bed. Kyle took a set net to her.

"Voicemail" She told him giving him his phone back.

* * *

"You're a legacy? What Year?" Ms. Mac asked Leigh

"I don't know, 93, 94. I started late, quit early"

"93 is the year I became house mother, I don't remember yo----"

"Come on Clair, get your bags lets go"

"I love that coat" Dana said pushing past Heather. Ms. Mac and Heather gave her a weird look then Leigh scoffed.

"You are leaving already?" Ms. Mac said looking at her "The weather is crazy"

"I'm hopping it will stop soon so Clair please hurry."

"Ok" Clair said as she jogged up the steps.

* * *

Kelli jumped off the bed and went toward Megan's computer. Kyle went after her.

"What are you doing?"

"May be there is an email or something on the computer"

"I'm really not ok with this, like invading someone's privacy"

"Well, we got a call from her cell, her is missing, her car are still outside, and what she is just gone in the middle of this weather?!"

* * *

Downstairs Lauren and Dana were sitting on the couch, Melissa was sitting in the chair she was earlier. Heather was standing behind Ms. Mac and Leigh was looking at the tree.

"I see Billy still gets a Christmas present" Leigh brought up. She looked more closely and bent down to grab it. When she got it she stood up "Oh, wait this is new. It's not for Billy it's to Alpha Kappa from Billy"

"That wasn't there before" Ms. Mac said looking at Leigh. Leigh gave the present to Ms. Mac. She took it and her and Heather opened it. Inside was a old baby doll that was missing its eyes.

"Who put this under the tree?!" Ms. Mac asked

"She put it there, She found it" Lauren said putting her drink down.

"What?!"

"Laruen, how could she when she just came in not to long ago" Heather said looking at her. Lauren signed and turned on the T.V. on it was the weather man.

"All roads and airports are closed. It looks like this one is not going to let up." He spoke.

"Dam it!" Leigh exclaimed

"You and Clair should just stay here" Ms. Mac said

"Yea you can have my bed, we share a room, and I'll sleep with Kelli" Melissa said

"Fine, Let me go get my bags"

"Anyone willing to help her?" Ms. Mac asked. Melissa got her coat on and followed her out to help with the bags. When the door closed Heather grabbed the rapping paper. She looked at the rapping paper. "This is the same paper my present was rapped in from Eve"

"Really?" Ms. Mac asked

"Eve lives in Billy's room! Maybe she is obsessed with him!" Heather gave the paper to Ms. Mac and walked around the table and headed for the stairs "I'm going to see if I can find any of that old news paper up there"

"Wait!" Dana said spinning to look at Heather "This only freaks us out because we know the Billy story, and before that we didn't really care, Ok Eve couldn't have known that Kyle was going to tell us all about Billy"

Lauren looked up "But Kyle Did" she said. Heather looked up at Ms. Mac.

"Kyle was in Megan's room, the last call came from Megan's Cell. What more do you want?" Dana said. Ms. Mac went and sat on the couch that was next to where Dana and Laruen were. She reached over and put her hand on Dana's.

"Kyle did tell us that story we were at a camp fire" Ms. Mac said

"And he grew up in this town"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Heather asked

"He's not on of us" Dana said looking up

"Well neither is Eve" Heather said walking off to the stairs. Dana turned and stared at her as she stomped away. Laruen grabbed her throat and threw up all over the table!


	4. Chapter 3: Another Phone Call

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 3_**

Upstairs in Megan's room Kelli and Kyle were looking out the window.

"You think she is up there?" Kelli asked

"Yes and what else could be making that noise" Kyle said. Kelli agreed and backed up but she slammed into the table. The computer's screen light up. Kelli looked down when it went to away and saw the video of Megan and Kyle in the background. Kelli looked up at Kyle and he turned away from her.

* * *

Outside Melissa was helping Leigh with her bags as Kyle threw open the door and Ms. Mac followed him pushing him down the steps. 

"Get out of here Kyle" she said. Kyle looked up from the snow and got in his car. Melissa and Leigh grabbed the bags and ran to the porch while Kyle's car speed off into the road.

"What happen?" Melissa asked

"You might need to talk to Kelli". Melissa handed Leigh's bag to Ms. Mac and hurried threw the door and up the steps. Ms. Mac and Leigh walked into the hall and closed the door. Clair cam running into the hall.

"We are staying?" She asked. Leigh nodded and then the doorbell rang. Ms. Mac opened the door to show Brian Young and David Todd.

"Hello, Boys" Ms. Mac said pulling them into a hug. Dana came running in from the living room and jumped into Brain's arms. They kissed and she let go of him.

"I thought you wouldn't get off work till Christmas day!" She said

"I phoned in sick" he said smiling.

"Where is Mel?" David asked.

"She is upstairs with Kelli. Kelli and Kyle had a fight."

"Oh"

* * *

Upstairs Melissa was comforting Kelli. 

"Ok, what happen after?"

"After what I saw, I asked him what the hell it was and he says it happen before he met me. Then I yelled, then he did and I called him a lair and a cheater and he called me a bitch then ran out."

"Oh Kelli!" Melissa said pulling her best-friend into a hug. Kelli had tears coming down from her eyes. RING. They pulled apart as Kelli pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Kyle, please not now" she said into the phone. Melissa grabbed the phone.

"Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you?! You cheat and then call her the bitch? Your sorry now? You better be." And with that Melissa hung up the phone and threw it into the chair. Kelli smiled as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Um Kelli I know this isn't the best time to ask this but can I sleep with you tonight cause Clair's older sister is going to sleep in my bed."

Kelli laughed "Of-coarse you can" then she got off the bed and turned to Melissa "Come on I'm not going to let _HIM _get me down."

* * *

Downstairs Ms. Make was putting gifts under the tree and singing along to the movie on the T.V. Melissa and Kelli came down the stairs and entered the living room. David turned and smiled at Melissa and pulled her into a hug. Kelli sat on the couch and Melissa and David sat on the floor together. 

"Ok so how long have they been dating?" Leigh asked Clair

"Three years, and Dana and Brain have been together for one. He works around here and they are always together."

"Oh"

"Ok girls lets get this secret santa finished" Ms. Mac said smiling. David tapped Melissa on the shoulder while everyone else was talking. She turned to see Him handing her a small gift.

"Merry Christmas" He said. Melissa kissed him and took the gift.

"Ok this one is to Cla—"

RING!

Everyone's eyes shot to the phone. Dana turned and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Get out of MY House! Billy's coming home for CHRISTMAS!" . Dana slammed her hand down on the button ending the call.

"What was that?" Brain asked

"The creep that keeps calling" Clair told him.

"Should we call the police now?" Heather asked

"No" Lauren told them

"I don't care what you say I'm doing it" Heather shot at her and raced over to the phone. She picked up the phone and clicked the auto call number 1 "Hello, you have reached campus security. No one is here right now over the Christmas break but will return shortly." Heather slammed the phone down on the base.

"Recording" She told them.

DING- DONG.

Everyone spun to look at the hallway.

"Who do you think it is?" Dana asked

"Billy" Lauren said taking another drink.

"Lauren, Stop" Heather told her

"Why don't you make me stop?"

"GIRLS" Ms. Mac screamed. Kelli, Melissa and David walked into the hallway. David walked up and opened the door.

"Can we help you?"

"I want to talk to Kelli"

"Kyle?!" Kelli screamed behind David.

"Kelli please talk to me!" Kelli moved passed David and slapped Kyle across the face then slammed the door. Kelli ran through the halls then up the stairs.

"Kelli" Melissa called after her "I'm sorry David, but I got to see if she is ok" David nodded and Melissa ran after her.

Heather walked out of the living room and almost right into him. "Heather where are you going?"

"Home, bye David" Heather said walking passed him. David sighed and walked back into the living room.

"Bye everyone" Heather yelled as she walked out of the house. She pulled her bags with her to her car. When she got there she unlocked it and threw them into the passenger side. She walked around and got in the driver side. She was about to start the car when she saw someone walking around through the snow. Heather freaked and locked the doors. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

Inside the house the phone begin to ring. Dana spun to look at it. 

"Check the caller ID first" Leigh told her.

"Its from Heather's Cell!" she hit the speaker button "Hello Heather?"

"Dana! Thank god, there is someone walking around outside. I was about to start the car but I'm scared that they will hear me."

"Clam down, ok um Brain look out the window and see if you can see the car". Brain walked over and begin to look outside.

"The person is by the window Dana!"

"Brian he is by the window!"

Brain jumped back as he looked and saw a person through the snow. Everyone raised up and glanced at him.

"Tell Heather I'm going to outside and tell her to run to me when I get out there, David stay by the door!" Brain said running to the door with David behind him. Dana re tolled every to Heather over the phone.

* * *

Outside Heather looked up to see Brian running at her car. She threw the door open and raced to him. The person in the shadows saw her and started running at her.

* * *

Inside Leigh saw the guy running at her. 

"DANA HE IS GOING FOR HER"

"HEATHER LOOK OUT" Dana screamed into the phone.

* * *

Outside Heather spun to see the person almost to her. She screamed and ran faster toward Brain. Brain sped up and ran faster. The person slammed into Heather knocking them into the snow. Heather's phone flew out of her hand and into the snow. Brain raced over to them and grapped the person by the shirt then yanked him up. It was Kyle. 

"KYLE! YOU BASTERED!" Brain yelled the punched him in the face. Kyle yelled falling back into the snow. Heather got up and ran to Brain.

"I thought she was Kelli, I need to talk to her!"

"NO! God get a hint, leave her alone." Heather told him. Ms. Mac came running out on to the porch and yelled for them.

"GET INSIDE! ALL OF YOU" She screamed.

What the hell happened?!" Dana asked running to Brian.

"Kyle was the one outside" Brain told them. Kyle walked into the room and apologized to Heather. Heather scoffed and walked to the other side of the room.

"I need to talk to Kelli" He said

"Hell No!" Dana screamed at him spinning around to stare at him.

"Screw you bitch" Kyle yelled and started walking to the stairs. Brain grabbing his jacket and slammed him into the wall.

"What did you just call her" Brain yelled in his face. All the girls stood up and gazed over at them. Dana took in a big breath.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Ms. Mac screamed at them. Brain let go off Kyle and backed away. Kyle took off toward the stairs.

"NO!" Dana screams as she raced after him followed by Brain, Heather and David. Kyle ran across on the second floor. Dana ran up after him and grabbed his shirt.

"Kyle please just stop" Dana told him. Kyle spun to look at her. Brain, Heather and David walked up behind her.

"Ok, Dana mind you own business" Kyle told her

"Kyle, Get out" Heather said

"No" Kyle said. There was a load sound coming from the outside then the lights went out and then the back up generator lights kicked in. Kelli and Melissa jumped and then opend the door and walked out in the hall to see Kyle.

"GET OUT!" Kelli screamed. Kyle ran up in front of her.

"Kelli, please. I don't want this to mess US up, Please I really like you."

"Maybe you should have thought of that when you were sleeping with one of my friends!"

"But"

"NO, I want you out of here now!"

"Fine" He said turning around

"Merry Christmas Asshole" Dana spit at him

"Fuck all of you bitches" Kyle yelled. Brain spun and lunged at Kyle tackling him to the floor.

"Guys, stop" Melissa yelled as she and Kelli ran over to everyone. David rushed over and pulled Brain off.

"Get out" He said. Kyle huffed and started down the stairs, in a few seconds they herd the front door slam. Everyone just looked around and then they went down into the living room.

"What happen?" Clair asked

"Kyle" Melissa answered. She looked over and saw Lauren looking sick.

"Laruen are you ok?"

"No!" Laruen screamed as she went to run but fell because of the alcohol. Melissa hurried over and helped her up.

"I'll take her upstairs" She told everyone. Melissa and Lauren walked out and then up the stairs. Melissa helped her into the bathroom then into the shower.

"I'm going to put a trashcan by your bed." Melissa said walked out of the room. Lauren sighed and got into the shower. She finished and got dressed. Melissa came back in the bathroom "You good drunkie?" Lauren smiled and flipped Melissa off.


	5. Chapter 4: We Stay Together

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

_**[A/N** Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 4_**

"What are we going to do about the lights? I tired the switches but nothing worked" Leigh said as she walked back into the room.

"The main breaker's under the house" Dana said. Leigh walked over and handed her the flashlight.

"Here go find it"

"Are you High?" Dana staring at her

"It will only take a second, you know where it is" Leigh told her. Dana sighed and nodded.

Upstairs Melissa put Lauren to bed tucked her in.

"Merry Christmas" She said as she walked out the room and closed the door.

Dana walked on to the front porch and put on her jacket, then started to mess with the flashlight when she herd something move under the porch. Dana shone the light down and started off toward the cellar. She bent down and pulled up the hatch. Dana shone the light around and crawled into the cellar. She made her way over to the fuse box and began to mess with it. She noticed that some of the wires had been cut.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself. A hand grabbed Dana's shoulder and threw her into the dirt. Dana spun around to see a person. She opened her mouth and let out a scream but it was unheard as the person jumped on her slamming her into the ground. Dana kicked the person off and scrambled around and started off toward the exit. She got out and stood up and broke into a run but the killer grabbed her leg and yanked her back in. Dana's head smacked into a pipe knocking her unconscious. The cellar hatch slammed shut. Billy was over Dana and pushed her over. Billy pushed her body to the side of the cellar throwing dirt all over it. Billy left her thinking she was dead.

* * *

Inside everyone was waiting for the lights to come on but nothing happened.

"Where is Dana?" Brain asked looking out the window. Then the tune of Melissa cell started to ring.

"It says Heather's Cell" Melissa said looking up. Everyone glanced over at Heather. Melissa flipped it open and it the speaker button.

"AHHHH!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! Shh, DON"T SPEAK OF WHAT WE DID!". Melissa threw her phone to the floor making it hang up. Everyone looked up then outside.

"Oh my god, Dana!"

* * *

The front door opened and Melissa, Kelli, Heather, Brain and Leigh walked out on to the porch closing up their coats.

"The fuse box is around back under the house" Melissa yelled as she Kelli and Brain walked around. Heather hurried down the steps but stopped when she spotted Eve's car.

"Eve's car!" Heather cried as she hurried off to it.

"Heather we have to find Dana first!" Leigh yelled at her. She looked around then went after Heather.

* * *

Around back Kelli, Melissa and Brain were walking around to the cellar when Kelli slipped and fell into the snow.

"Kelli!" Melissa cried. Kelli shone the flash light over to the cellar hatch and they saw some of Dana's nail polish on the hatch. They all hurried over to it and started to pull it.

"It's jammed!" Brain said.

* * *

Leigh finally caught up with Heather.

"Is she like sleeping in her car or something?!" Heather asked her they walked up to it. She grabbed the handle and yanked it open. When she did Eve's body fell out and trails of blood was coming out of her eye sockets. There were no eyes in them!. Heather and Leigh screamed!

* * *

Brain, Melissa and Kelli jumped off and took off to them. They ran up and saw Eve on the ground.

"HOLY FUCK!" Melissa screamed as she saw the body.

"His out here." Kelli cried.

* * *

The front door burst open and they all ran inside to the living room.

"What happen?!" Ms. Mac cried as they all ran in. Kelli ran over to the phone but it was dead and she slammed it down. She started to pace around dialing numbers on her cell.

"911 is having heavy caller traffic due to the storm. HELLO?! Hello! Yea this I need to report a murder, she is dead outside. YES, yes I know her. Her name was Eve Agnew, and two other girls are missing. 566 O'Deal we are the second house on the right, Alpha Kappa Sorority. Kelli Presley. Wait how long unti…WHAT?! NO, no we think he is still outside! WOULD YOU WAIT AROUND THAT LONG AFTER WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU?! PLEASE ISN'T THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO??" Kelli screamed into the phone, but the people hung up "GOD-DAMIT"

"What happen?" Clair asked getting up.

"The storm, caused pile ups over 91, the service can't make it out cause the streets are all ice" Kelli informed them "Trees have falling and they said they can maybe, MAYBE, be here in four yours."

"Well we are all going to be out of here in about two min." Ms. Mac said pulling on her coat and gloves.

"What about Dana?! And Megan?!" Kelli cried

"We will just go up to the AGG house and get help" Heather said

"No they've all gone home or skiing!" Melissa told her

"Ok who's family's live the closest, Just..just call them!" Kelli said

"Lauren, her mom lives in Boston" Melissa said

"Even if we could reach them on their cell phones it would take four or five hours before they got here!" Ms. Mac screamed

"Oh Shit Lauren!" Melissa cried as she took off across the living into the hall and up the stairs.

"Lets go" Ms. Mac said. Heather and Leigh started after her.

"NO!" Kelli screamed as she ran up to them "We stay together, we grab the fire poker, ski pole or some shit and not let each other out of our sight"

"NO, We are driving to the police station"

"In this weather?!"

"Even if they can't do anything at lest we will all be save"

"YEA, and were not all here!" Kelli screamed "If we were then I would go"

"That's right" Brain said and Clair nodded.

"We are saver sticking together" Kelli added

"All right then get your coats" Heather said "MEL COME ON WERE LEAVING LETS GO"

"I'M NOT LEAING LAUREN, YOU BITCH!" Melissa screamed from upstairs

"Were sisters, so start acting like it" Kelli said. Ms. Mac walked over and pulled Kelli into a hug.

"We'll get the police here as soon as we can" She said then went back to the door. She pulled it open and walked out. Heather turned back and looked at everyone

"I'm sorry" she said and walked out. Kelli sighed blinking back tears and slammed the door shut then locked it. Everyone just looked at each other.

"I'm going to go check on Mel and Lauren" David said walking off to the stairs. Clair walked and sat down on the couch and Leigh joined her. Kelli and Brian were looking out the windows

* * *

Outside Heather and Ms. Mac and Heather stopped when they got to the car.

"Ms. Mac I think we should go back" Heather said "Look at the windshield it's frozen!". Ms. Mac sighed and gave Heather a look.

"Heather" Se said "Its for the best"

"Ms. Mac please, I think Kelli is right about all staying together" Heather said. Ms. Mac agreed then they started back to the house when they herd something snap like a twig behind the shed. They froze.

* * *

Underneath the house Dana started to come out if it. She rolled over and went to the hatch. She pushed but it was stuck.

"Somebody help me please!" She whispered to herself. Then she herd Heather gasp.

* * *

Heather and Ms. Mac started to run back when Ms. Mac slipped into the snow. Heather gasped and helped her up.

* * *

"HEATHER?!" Dana screamed as she started to bang on the hatch.

* * *

"Dana" Heather asked? She and Ms. Mac hurried off to the side to see her. They all pulled and the hatch came free. Dana hurried out and then they all ran to the front door. They knocked and Kelli pulled it open. They rushed inside.

"DANA!" Kelli screamed hugging her.

"DANA?!" Brain cried running in from the living room. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her "I thought you were dead!"

"Thank god that I'm not."

"What happen?"

"There was someone in the cellar with me, they attacked I ran. I can't remember anything after that."

"Honey I think you need to get cleaned up" Ms. Mac told her. Dana nodded, her face was cover in dirt and so were her jeans. Brian helped her up the stairs then everyone walked into the living room.

RING. Everyone's eyes shot to the phone. Heather took a deep breath and slowly walked to it.

"Hello?". There was mumbling on the other side then Billy's voice became more clear. Heather couldn't control her breathing. David hurried over and took the phone.

"Leave us alone"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! They won't come, they never do, they think it's a joke."

Then the phone went dead. David slammed it down and turned to them.

"What did he say?" Ms. Mac asked

"That they wont come" David told her

"They?" Clair asked

"The police" Kyle informed her.

"He said they probable think it's a prank" David said

"I wouldn't be surprised, people pull this stuff all the time on them at Christmas" Kyle said. Dana and Brain walked into the living room, they stopped and looked at everyone's faces.

"Who was that, that called?"

"Him"

"That's it!" Brain said "We can't just sit here and wait anymore, I mean we know that there is someone out there"

"How?" Kyle asked

"Um Dana was attacked, and we found Eve's body!" Brain yelled at him "If the police won't come here we are going to have to go to them." Dana turned and started at him.

"I agree" Ms. Mac said

"I'll go with you" Clair said

"We can take my car" David said.

"Wait!" Kelli yelled as she and Melissa stood up.

"Kelli look, just three of us go and the rest stay here. We need the police" Brian said. Kelli finally agreed and they got their coats on. Clair gave Leigh a hug. Melissa kissed David and him and Clair headed to the car. Brian pulled Dana into a hug "I'll be back" he told her as he walked out the door. Kelli locked the door and her, Melissa, Dana, Heather, Leigh and Ms. Mac all sat in the living room.


	6. Chapter 5: Bagged

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 5_**

"So we just sit here and wait?" Dana said huffing

"I'm going to go check on Lauren" Melissa said getting up

"I'll go with you" Dana said getting up. They walked out of the room then up the stairs together.

"Oh NO" Ms. Mac cried "THE BACK DOOR!"

"I'll go lock it" Leigh said turning to walk out.

"Don't go alone!" Kelli told her

"I'm going to go to" Heather said getting up. They walked into the back rooms. Kelli and Ms. Mac looked up at each other then they looked away to the only other person in the room. Kyle.

"What do _you_ want?" Ms. Mac asked in a sour tone

"I well um…"

"Its ok, Ms. Mac" Kelli said walking over grabbing his hand and pulling into a room down the hall. Ms. Mac huffed and walked into her room across the hall.

* * *

Upstairs Dana went off to her room to get her cell and check her windows and Melissa went to her room and picked up her cell phone. She walked out and herd a crash from Lauren's room. Melissa ran down the hall, she spun a corner and pulled open Lauren's door to see that a lamp was on the floor and that Lauren's arm had knocked it off.

* * *

Heather and Leigh got to the back door and locked it when they thought they herd the sound of someone being dragged outside. Leigh grabbed the fire poker and pulled open the back door. Heather held on to Leigh's arm as they walked out the door and into the cool night air. They looked forward to the backyard. There is the shed, and the big fence surrounding the area. SLAM! Heather jumped as the back door slammed shut. Leigh ran to the door and tugged on it.

"IT'S LOCKED!" Leigh cried

"WHAT?" Heather screamed

"This is just fucking great!"

"Oh god, maybe the door will just open"

"Or we can walk around to the front and hope they are all still in the living room and let us in"

"And have that crazy person attack us like it did Dana, I don't think so" Leigh sighed at Heather then started to look around.

"I'm going in the shed" Leigh stated

"Why?" Heather asked

"Well you won't go in front and this door is locked so we may as well not stand in the snow and freeze our asses off"

"I'd rather stay here" Heather said. Leigh sighed and started off to the shed. Heather huffed and followed after her.

* * *

Inside Kelli turned to face Kyle. "Ok, what the hell is your problem? You cause all this shit tonight and you still just act like nothing has happened?!"

"Kelli I was worried about you" Kyle told her

"Why, its not like you even care about me"

"Kelli I DO CARE ABOUT YOU THOUGH"

"Kyle, If you gave a shit about me then you wouldn't have slept with Megan!". Kyle didn't say anything back but Kelli's eyes were filling up with tears. Kyle pulled her into his arms. Kelli slammed her fists against his chest pushing him off her. Kyle backed away from her.

"I love you Kelli"

"Shut up Kyle" Kelli screamed at him.

"Kelli what's the deal I didn't hurt anybody!"

"Kyle are you blind?!" Kelli screamed

"What?!"

"You did hurt someone tonight"

"Megan? Please"

"ME, Kyle you hurt me. I LOVED YOU"

"Kelli I—"

"Save it"

* * *

Uptown Brain, David, and Clair were stuck in traffic due to the pile ups.

"The police weren't kidding" Clair mumbled

"This is not right we should go back, there is no way we can get to the police in time. Something might have happened to the girls" David pointed out.

"Yeah, but the cops can help"

"Not if its to late!"

"He is right turn around, this was a stupid idea" Brain said

"Are you sure you are not just worried about your future fiancé" Clair asked

"WHAT?!" David screamed

"YOU AND MEL?!" Brain cried

"NO!" David yelled

"I saw the box you gave her" Clair said gripping the wheel.

"Turn around Clair" Brain told her "You sorority sisters and your sister might be in trouble"

Clair spun the car into the other lanes and begin to take off to the house.

* * *

Ms. Mac went into the bathroom and pulled open the cabinet to grab a bottle of alcohol. She took a few swigs and sat it back. She looked into the mirror to see a hole in the wall and an eye watching her. Ms. Mac spun and screaming but she slipped and her head smashed against the floor knocking her out.

* * *

Kelli jumped at Ms. Mac's scream. She threw open the door and she and Kyle ran to her room. They raced into the bathroom to see her on the ground. Kyle picked her up and put her on her bed. Kelli sat on the side of Ms. Mac's bed when her phone begin to ring. She pulled it open to hear Billy whispering. Kelli screamed and slammed it shut.

* * *

Upstairs Melissa shut Lauren's door.

"Clam done, god" Melissa told herself but soon after she herd Kelli's scream. She raced off down the halls then got to the main hall and ran to the to the banister and threw her head over.

"KELLI?!" Kell—"Melissa was cut off when a plastic bag was shoved over her head. The killer yanked her back. Melissa slammed herself into it. The killer threw Melissa to the floor then started to drag her. Melissa started kicking and she grabbed on to an open door frame. The killer yanked harder but Melissa didn't give up. Melissa griped the door frame with all her might as the killer yanked. The back ripped and the killer went flying into a wall. Melissa jumped up gasping for breath. She spun looking at the killer.

"Agnes" she slightly cried to herself. She raced off around the corner when WHAM. Melissa screamed as did Dana. "Come on" Melissa told her she pulled her arm and they ran down the halls. They came to the end of it and saw Agnes at the other end.

"The attic!" Dana cried as she hurried up the ladder and pushed open the hatch. Dana hurried up and she helped Melissa go faster. They went to close it and saw Agnes right there! The girl's screamed as they slammed it close.

* * *

Downstairs Kelli and Kyle turned staring at the door. She ran out in and looked at the staircase. Kyle followed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kyle asked her

"My friends are up their and something is wrong" Kelli told him.

"We should wait for help"

"If you want my forgiveness this is the way to start"

Kyle looked at her then went next to her and they started to climb the stairs.

* * *

They hurried across the attic and pushed up the other window. Melissa hurried out of it. She stood on top of the roof and looked down to see another ledge. Dana looked out the window when Agnes started to smashed open the hatch. Dana hurriedly got out the window and on to the roof.

"What do we do?!" Dana exclaimed

"Here, give me your hands and I will help you down" Melissa told her. Dana did and Melissa helped her down. Melissa turned to see Agnes shove the hatch open and run to the window. Melissa screamed while throwing herself at the window bringing it down. She scrapped across the roof and went to go to the next one. Dana helped her down. They backed against the wall huddling together.

* * *

Kelli and Kyle ran up the ladder to see Agnes standing at the window. She turned to see them. Kyle picked up a bat and ran at her. He bashed it against her shoulder. She slung the unicorn at him but he jumped back stumbling on his back. Kelli ran at Agnes. She pushed her against the wall but Agnes kicked Kelli sending her into a weak chair and breaking it. Agnes started toward Kelli. Kyle jumped up at attacked Agnes with his pocket knife. He cut her a little but she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Kelli jumped up and tackled Agnes to the ground. Agnes got up and pushed a table over on Kelli. Kelli screamed as it slammed down beside her. Kyle hurried over and smashed Agnes against the wall. Agnes grabbed his head and slammed it through the window and bringing it down on the glass shards. The glass cut deeper and deeper with blood flowing down the wall. Kelli rose up to see his body fall to the ground WITHOUT a head!

"KYLE!" Kelli screamed.

* * *

On the roofs Dana and Melissa herd something falling. They looked up to have something fall right beside Dana. They turned to see Kyle's severed head laying there. The girls scream. Dana and Melissa started scooting away from the head. Dana's foot accidentally kicks Kyle's head sending it falling two stories. 


	7. Chapter 6: Rooftops

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 6_**

Downstairs Ms. Mac woke up to someone running around in the living room. She walked in to find no one in there. She sighed to herself and turned back to go to her room. WAM, Billy was right there. Billy grabbed her but she pushed him away and fell over the couch. She rose up to have Billy tackle her. She kicked him off and scrambled around on the floor to get away but Billy rose up and pushed her down. Ms. Mac backed up against the fireplace. She looked to her left and grabbed the fire poker. She swung it at Billy stabbing him in his leg. Billy fell to his other knee grabbing the poker. Ms. Mac backed up and pulled herself up. Billy lunged at her, bring her to the ground.

* * *

Back in that attic Kelli screamed while Agnes starts to drag Kyle's body. Kelli crawls over and picks up the bat. Agnes turns to have it smash into her head. Agnes slammed into the ground and Kelli got over her and she brought down the bat again. Agnes rolled over and knocked her down. Kelli threw the bat at Agnes and scrambled around the attic floor then jumped down the hatch. Kelli took off down the ladder and through the hallways. She ran down the stairs and was almost to the front door when Billy jumped out and attacked her, bring her to the floor. Kelli screamed and kicked him in the face. She started to go to the door but Billy tripped her and she fell to the ground seeing Ms. Mac's body lying under the tree with her eye impaled with the fire poker. Kelli let out a bloody scream and ran into kitchen and down into the basement. She threw boxes out of her way and started to the window. She pulled it opens it and snow came falling in. She pushed the snow out of her way and started to crawl out. She scrambled around on the ground trying to get out when someone grabbed her leg. She spun her head to see BILLY! Kelli let out another scream as she struggled to get free and Billy struggled to pull her back in.

* * *

In the shed Heather heard Kelli screaming. She ran to the window and saw her struggling to get out of the basement. Heather burst threw the doors. 

"HEATHER?!" Leigh screamed after her. Leigh's eyes went to what it was. "Kelli!"

Kelli's hands were clawing at the ground trying to get away but Billy kept pulling her back. Heather dove into the snow grabbing Kelli's hands.

"OH THANK GOD HEATHER!" Kelli screamed.

"HOLD ON" Heather told her. Heather started to lose her grip on Kelli, but just them Leigh fell down beside them and grasped Kelli's arm. The girls tugged and they got Kelli all the way out to her knees. Kelli spun slamming her foot into Billy's face making him let go. Leigh gaze into the window and saw that Billy was starting to climb out.

"RUN" Leigh screamed. Kelli and Heather took off but Leigh stayed behind and she threw herself at Billy knocking him back into the basement.

"LEE, COME ON" Kelli screamed. Leigh got out of the snow and ran to them. They started toward the door.

"Wait it's locked!" Heather cried. Kelli spun looking for hiding spot. Kelli ran to the van with Leigh and Heather right behind her. She pulled open the trunk and they all jumped in.

"Shit the doors aren't locked" Heather whispered. The girls raised their heads up and looked around the car. They gazed over to the windows but went able to see anything out of them because snow was covering them.

* * *

Down the block Clair turned off the car and they all got out. They hurried to the house and saw that it looked abandoned. They walked up to the door and it was locked. 

"It's locked" David said. Clair got in front of him and pulled out her key. She put it in the hole then pushed the door open. They hurried in and saw that no one was around and that the living room was tore up.

"Oh my god" Clair said.

"Ok Clair check around here, David upstairs, and I'll look in the back rooms." Brian said.

* * *

Up on the roofs Melissa and Dana were still huddled together. 

"I can't believe this happing" Dana mumbled.

"It's going to be ok, I'm going to try to open a window" Melissa told her. Dana nodded and scooted in a corner. Melissa went up to the window very quiet. She got up to it and pushed. It was locked.

"Dana it's locked!" Melissa told her.

"Fuck" Dana said banging her head on the side of the house. Melissa looked back at the window and saw David walk into the hallway. She started to slightly bang and David took off to the window.

* * *

Downstairs Clair walked into the kitchen and then opened the basement door. She gazed down and didn't see anything. Clair truned around and started to walked away but a plastic bag slammed onto her head. Billy yanked her back into the basement and tossed her down the stairs. Clair banged along the steps and slammed into the floor. She yanked off the bag and looked up to see Billy at the top. Clair looked down and saw the bodies of a teenage girl. 

"AH!" She cried. Billy took off down the steps. Clair jumped up and ran threw the basement. She spun throwing boxes out of her way. She slammed into the ground when Billy jumped on her.

"GET OFF ME!" Clair screamed. Billy slammed his fist into her mouth then pulled out the glass unicorn. Clair's eyes widened and she slammed her fists into Billy kncokcing him off. Clair jumped up and raced toward the stairs. She ran up but Billy grabbed her leg making her slam down on them. Billy yanked her down the stairs and to the floor. Clair turned over to have Billy slam the glass uncorn's horn into her chest.

* * *

David got to the window and started to unlock it. 

"David you have to get out of here!" Melissa told him

"Not without you" he told her

"There is a killer in the house! She killed Kyle!". David acted like he didn't hear her. Melissa on the other side of the window tried to reason with him. David grasped some of the window but froze.

"David? What's wrong?" Melissa asked. David let out a grunt and slammed against the window and he spit out blood on to it. He slowly slid to the ground.

"NO!" Melissa screamed. She looked up to see Agnes standing there with the bloody unicorn. Melissa lost it. She screamed over and over and lost her footing. She grabbed onto the window edge and pulled herself up. Agnes hand smashed through the window and tried to grab Melissa. She moved and grabbed the Christmas lights. She tried to get away but slipped on the roof and started rolling off. The lights snapped and Melissa plummeted to the ground with the lights around her. She slammed onto the ground right beside a fence. Agnes crawled through and went to the edge looking down. Dana was against the wall watching everything. She turned to the window and started to sneak back in without Agnes knowing. CRUNCH! Dana froze she had stepped on glass and broke it. She turned around to see Agnes staring right at her! Dana screamed and tried to run but Agnes grabbed her leg. She started to drag Dana closer. Dana grabbed a glass shard and rose up and slammed it into Agnes's gut. Agnes howled in pain and went to the edge. Dana lung her leg so hard at Agnes's back sending her fling of the roof. Agnes flew through the air, she landed on the fence and it shot through her. Agnes didn't scream just grunted as blood shot out from her mouth with her guts and blood everywhere. Dana covered her mouth and crawled back into the window. She fell to the ground and looked at David's Body. Dana let out a cry and stood up and looked around the dark hallway.

* * *

Outside In the car Leigh hopped into the middle seat then into the front and hit the lock button. Kelli reached into the middle row of seats and pulled out an Ice Scrapper. 

"Here you go" Kelli said.

"What is that thing?" Heather asked. Kelli started at Heather with her mouth slightly open.

"Just take it." She said giving it to Heather. Heather nodded and took the scrapper. Kelli kept looking and found a bat. Leigh was about to get into the middle row when the car shook. Kelli and Heather slung back in the trunk starting at the windows. Leigh fell face first into the middle row. The door handle started to rattle. Leigh looked at the door beside her. Kelli handed her the bat in case they got in. 'RING RING' Heather screamed as Kelli's phone rang. Leigh looked back and started at it. Kelli flipped open the phone.

"It says Clair's Cell" Kelli said

"Don't answer it" Heather cried

"Clair could be in trouble!" Leigh said. Kelli clicked the answer button and put it on speaker. They herd Billy laughing and Clair whimpering in the back ground. Kelli slammed it shut and threw it on the other side of the van. Leigh stared at the phone not believing what she had herd. Heather lend against the car holding on to the ice scrapper. The car doors begin to rattle again.

* * *

Upstairs Dana struggled to her feet with tears pouring down her face. She started walked when a door she saw Billy walk into the hall. He turned and smiled at her. 

"NO!" Dana screamed as she ran down the other hall.

* * *

Downstairs Brain started running up the stairs when he heard Dana's scream. He got to the floor. Dana ran around the corner and saw Brain at the top of the steps. 

"BEHIND YOU!" Dana screamed. Brain spun to see Billy. Billy leaped at him knocking them to the floor. Brain struggled with Billy then Dana jumped on his back. Billy let go and slammed Dana into a wall.

Brian jumped up and ran to Dana. He yanked her up then they took off down the hall. They hurried to the staircase then down to the hall. Dana and Brain ran into the kitchen then down to the basement. Brain pulled the door closed and they hurried to the back of it.

* * *

Upstairs Lauren had jumped awake due to the noise. She wondered out of bed and pulled open her door. She saw a man wondering around. 

"Are you a little lost buddy?" Lauren said pulling her arms across her chest. Billy turned and stared at her. "Are you deaf, get out!"

"Lauren" Billy said walking closer.

"What the fuck?" Lauren said backing away. Billy broke into a run toward her. Lauren spun slamming her door but Billy stuck his hand in the way.

"AH!" Billy screamed. Lauren pushed harder and Billy pulled away. Lauren slammed her back against the door and then started to breath uncontrollable. She started to heave and then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

In the car Leigh, Heather, and Kelli was freaking out. Leigh was getting tied of it and wanted to find Clair. Leigh opened the door and jumped out. She slung the bat at the figure. WHAM! The man dropped to the ground. Leigh looked down to see an officer. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Leigh said

"Its ok Ms." The officer said. Kelli got into the middle seat and looked at the officer.

"Thank god you came" Kelli said "There is a maniac in the house". The Officer looked up at the house then at the girls.

"I need one of you to come to the station with me"

"WHAT?! Our friends are still in the house" Heather yelled from the back.

"I need backup"

"Fine, I'll go" Kelli said getting out of the car.

"Kelli" Leigh started.

"No its ok, you guys were right. We need the police". She got out of the car and went by him. He smiled at her then they started walking out the drive way. Leigh turned back to Heather in the car.

"What do we do?" Leigh asked

"I'm staying in here" Heather told her. Leigh huffed then slammed the door.

* * *

Down the street Kelli and the Officer were walking. 

"Why didn't you drive?" She asked

Windows were frozen" He told her

"Why did you come to our house"

"I herd screaming"

"What were you doing all the way over here?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just asking, so Why were you all the way over here"

"No reason really, I just feel like everyone should be home for Christmas" He said smiling. Kelli froze. She stared at him as he took walked a head of her. He turned and glared at her.

"What's wrong?". Kelli didn't say anything just stared at the man. Kelli blinked at the man but thought she misunderstood him. They kept walking on to the police.

* * *

Leigh pushed herself off the car and started walking around. Her gaze went to the gate. 

"We closed that" she told herself.

_**[A/N** End of this chapter! _


	8. Chapter 7: Your My Family Now

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 7_**

Heather sat back against the car sighing. she herd a twig snap. Heather jumped back in the seat, She knew if it was Leigh she would have said something. 'OH MY GOD IT'S HIM' she thought to herself. Heather crawled into the trunk and held the ice scrapper for dear life. Heather's back against the trunk door. SMASH! An arm shot through the glass and grabbed her around the neck. Heather screamed as the killer tried to pull her out. She slipped out of his arm. She jumped forward and started to kick the arm! Heather jumped over the backseat and went out the door. Something slammed against Heather knocking her to the ground. She turned screaming and hit Billy over and over with the ice scrapper. Billy grunted and looked at Heather, only to have it smash into his face. Heather pushed him off and ran to the backyard. She ran through the gate and slammed it closed. Heather turned around looking for Leigh. There was something pushing against the gate door trying to open it. Heather ran to the shed but only to have it locked, she looked back and saw that it wasn't moving anymore. Heather walked to the back of the shed and bumped into a barrel knocking it over. She stumbled back and fell to the snow. Heather scooted across the snow and backed into a figure. It grabbed her and pulled her up. She screamed as she saw Leigh staring at her. Leigh put her hand over Heather's mouth.

"Heather claim down!" Leigh told her. Heather started taking deep breaths. Leigh gripped her arm and they walked out from behind the shed.

* * *

Kelli and the officer were still on there way to the Police. She started to here him humming the tune from her cell phone. Kelli just stopped walking.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"I think I went far enough" Kelli said backing away.

"NO! I need you to come with me!"

"NO! I'm going back!" Kelli screamed as she turned but he grasped her arm. Kelli looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"You have to come with me"

"I Don't think so"

"YES! Come with me!" He started to get upset. Kelli kept trying to pull her arm free but he held on to tight.

"LET ME GO!" Kelli screamed as she slammed her other arm down on his. He let go howling in pain. Kelli broke off into a run down the dark street.

* * *

At the house Heather and Leigh were walking around the side of the house and saw Melissa lying on the ground with Christmas light rapped around her. Heather ran to Melissa and turned her over.

"Is she alive?" Leigh asked as walked to the other side.

"Yea, she just knocked out, thank god" Heather said. Leigh let out a breath then saw what was on the fence behind Heather.

"Heather don't look behind you"

"Why?" She asked as she turned her head see Agnes's body on the fence post! Heather jumped away and screamed! Leigh ran up to her and pulled on her jacket.

"Heather Stop!" Leigh told her. Heather stopped screaming and looked at Leigh.

"I'm going to find away inside the house, but first we move Melissa to the car and you stay with her." Leigh told her. Heather nodded then they went to Melissa. She started to come to as they got her to the van. Leigh shut the door then she wondered over to side of the house and looked up.

* * *

In the rode Kelli ran to the nearest house. She shot up the front stairs and bagged on the door. She looked back to see The Officer still standing there. She rang the door bell and screamed. The door flew open to show Fred Landry, a boy that went to their collage. Kelli barged threw the door and slammed it shut.

"Kelli, what the hell?" He said

Some creep if after me and at the sorority house there is crazy person killing my friends" She told him.

"What do we do?"

"You will drive as fast as you can to the Police station and take me with you" She stated. Fred nodded his head and grabbed his keys. He walked to his garage and Kelli followed. They climbed into the car and drove on to the rode. Fred started to slow the car when he saw a man. Kelli looked over to see 'The Officer a couple feet ahead of them!

"What are you doing?" She asked

"There is an officer, he can help us" He told her

"No he can't"

"Kelli I'm stopping"

"No you aren't" Kelli told him as she slammed her foot down on Fred's and the car sped down the rode almost hitting The Officer; but he dove out of the way.

* * *

"Mel!" Heather said as she pulled Melissa into a hug when she woke up.

"Where is Dana?" She asked

"I don't know"

"Lauren, Kelli?"

"Mel, um--"

"NO!" Melissa said as she threw open the door and started running toward the house. Heather yelled for her then raced after her.

"Melissa stop"

"No, I won't lose anymore people!" Melissa said as she pushed the door open. Heather started at the door, then at the house. Melissa charged through the halls then up the stairs and Heather was right behind her. They threw open Lauren's room and saw she was sleeping on the bed. Melissa ran in the room and Heather closed the door.

"Lauren?" Melissa asked walking over to her on the bed. She went to her and saw she was still breathing. RING! Heather jumped as Melissa's phone started ringing.

"Ms. Mac" Melissa told her "Hello? Ms. Mac?"

"YOU'RE MY FAMILY NOW!"

Heather and Melissa screamed as the closet burst open. Heather turned around to look for a weapon when Billy shoved her and she flew on to a bed! Melissa looked to her side seeing the snow globe; she grabbed it and bashed Billy on the head with it! Billy fell down grabbing his head. He turned and tackled Melissa to the ground. She struggled under him but couldn't get him off. Heather ran up and slammed herself into Billy, knocking him off Melissa. Melissa rolled over and started to run to Heather but Billy grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. He turned and grabbed Heather and started dragging her out of the room. Melissa got up and looked at Lauren, then at the door. She locked the door then slammed it shut to make sure Billy couldn't get Lauren, and then took off running out the door. She ran to see Billy holding Heather with the unicorn by her neck.

"BILLY STOP!" Melissa screamed. Billy looked at her gripping Heather's throat harder. Melissa took a step closer. Billy raised the unicorn and brought it down only to have Heather's hands grab his. She kicked off the wall slamming Billy into the other wall. Heather went to run but Billy grabbed her leg making her trip and she tumbled down the stairs. Billy rose up and started walking toward the stairs when Melissa slammed into bringing him to the floor. She jumped up and raced toward the stairs but only to have Billy grab her and slam her to the ground on her back.


	9. Chapter 8: Getting Out

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 8_**

Outside Leigh was already on the roof and trying to get in windows. She saw that one of them was broken. She crawled to it and peered in. She saw Billy suffocating Melissa! Leigh jumped into the house but tripped over David's Body. She gasped then grabbed a glass shard. Leigh ran down the hall and stabbed it into Billy's back then kicked him off. Melissa threw off the bag and Leigh pulled her up. Leigh grabbed her arm then they raced down the halls. They ran to the attic and entered it, Leigh slammed it close and they started to pile stuff up on top of it.

* * *

Heather rose up from the bottom of the stairs and struggled to her feet. She spun to look up at the banister but no one was up there.

"Mel?" Heather said softly. She started to limp down the hall when she was passing the living room the phone erupted into rings. She took a deep breath and limped to the phone. _Kelli Presley's Cell_ the caller ID said. Heather pulled up the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Heather?! You have got to lesion to me; get everyone away from the house. The police are on their way."

"Kelli, I don't know where anyone is, I don't know who is alive or who isn't"

"Then just get out Heather, please"

"But what about them?"

"The police are--". Heather looked at the phone.

"Kelli? Kelli?" She dropped to her knees and saw that the phone had been cut. Heather gasped and her eyes went to the Christmas tree and saw Ms. Mac's body. Heather grabbed her mouth and fell backwards against something. She looked up to see BILLY!

"NO!" Heather screamed as she tried to get away. Billy grabbed her hair and tossed her to the couch.

"You have been a very naughty girl, Heather" Billy told her. Heather pushed him off her and he tripped over the table. Heather got up and threw herself over the couch. She broke into a run but the pain in her leg made her fall to the floor. Billy jumped on her back and tried to shove a bag on her head. WHAM! Billy was tackled by Brian making him slam into the wall. Dana pulled Heather up and Brian ran back to them they headed toward the front door but Billy blocked them. They raced off toward the stairs. Billy got behind Brian and threw him over the banister but Brian pulled him with him.

"BRIAN!" Dana screamed.

"RUN!" Brian yelled to them. Heather tugged Dana up the stairs. Brian shoved Billy away then took off into the hall. He pulled open the garage door and slammed it shut. Billy arm broke threw the window and grabbed his throat. Brian struggled against him and the got away. Billy threw the door open and chased after him. Brian spun to see Billy charging him. Billy slammed into him knocking them to the ground. Billy plunged the dagger into his side and pulled Brian up and threw him threw the window sending him into the snow.

* * *

Upstairs Dana and Heather were trying to find the others. Dana turned her head to have Billy grab her hair and throw her to the floor. Heather spun screaming and the she threw herself at Billy knocking him away from Dana.

* * *

In the attic Leigh and Melissa were throwing things off the hatch to get down to the others. They opened the hatch and down to the others. Melissa ran over to Dana while Leigh slammed a vase into Billy's head. She pulled Heather up and they begin to all head for the stairs. Billy charged them. He sent Melissa and Dana slamming into Lauren's door making it fly open. Leigh turned to have Billy grabbed her face and throw her into the wall. Heather screamed falling to the ground. Billy jumped over only to have Heather other leg slam into his gut. She jumped up on her leg CRACK! Heather fell down in pain. Billy giggled and walked over to her.

"We'll be together forever! Our little family" Billy said. Heather screamed as she started to crawl away. Melissa came running out of the bedroom with a ski pole and slammed into Billy's head over and over. He fell to the floor and Dana ran to Heather pulling her up. Melissa dropped the ski pole and went to help Leigh. The girls took off toward the stairs.

"WAIT, LAUREN!" Melissa screamed. She doubled back and charged back into Lauren's room. Melissa hurried toward the bed and yanked off the covers to see. Lauren with out any eyes.

"NO!" She screamed. Leigh ran up behind her pulling her away. They all hurried down the steps with Billy right behind them. Leigh ran toward the front door while all the other girls ran to the side headed toward the back door.

"Leigh!" Heather screamed. She spun to see Billy coming right at her. Leigh ran toward the front door and yanked it open the have a cop come running in with his gun out.

"Girls go!" the cop told Melissa, Dana and Heather and they ran off toward the back door. Billy looked at them then back at the cop and Leigh. Billy started to walk forward, the cop back into Leigh and began to nudge her toward the door. Billy lunged toward and the cop fired his gun but missed. Billy grabbed his leg and yanked him to the floor. Leigh screamed and spun running toward the door. Billy slammed into her and they bashed into the wall. He grabbed her hair and tossed her to the floor. Billy walked to the front door and slid the blot into place, locking the door.

* * *

The girls threw open the back door and raced outside. The girls headed toward the gate. They bolted threw the gate opening.

"AHHH!" Dana screamed as Agnes grabbed her arm making her fall into the snow. Melissa spun looking at Dana, letting go of heather and she screamed in pain falling to the snow. Melissa ran to Agnes and placed her arms on Agnes's chest and shoved her down further on the wooden fence post. Agnes grunted as blood flew out of her mouth and onto Dana.

* * *

Leigh rose up to see Billy holding one of the cop's eyes. She rose up staring at him. Billy spun looking at her.

"You have also been very naughty. Agnes will not be pleased" Billy said. Leigh twirled running to the front door. She unlatched it and threw it open.

"LEIGH!" Kelli screamed as she threw open the cop car door. Leigh raced threw the door but Billy caught the back of her jacket pulling her to him. Billy rapped his arms around Leigh's throat. He yanked his arms away sliding a blade across Leigh's neck. Blood eased out of the new wound and poured down Leigh's body.

"NO!" Kelli screamed as she went to run forward but Fred cought her. Kelli turned crying into his chest. Fred hugged her close as the police around them ran toward the house.

"Kelli!"

Kelli spun looking for ho called her name when she saw Melissa running toward her. Kelli hurried over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god!" Kelli cried "Are you the only on…"

"No, Dana is there at the ambulance with Heather" She told her. Kelli nodded.

_**[A/N **This is the 2nd to the last chappter, i really hope you guys enjoyed this!_


	10. Chapter 9: The End

Black Christmas

This Christmas The Slay Ride Begins

**_Chapter 9_**

"Still more questions then answers tonight at Clemens University Hospital, on what should have been a typically quite Christmas Eve. Earlier Billy Lenz along with his sister Agnes went on a murderess rampage in their old home which is now the Delta Alpha Kappa Sorority house. With this information it has come to our knowledge that they have been in the house longer than just tonight." The Reporter said. Behind her up the stairs Fred walked to the waiting room with two cups of coffee.

"How are you holding up?" Fred asked Kelli handing her coffee. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe all this has happened." Kelli said. Fred nodded and reached over rubbing her back. Up a few flights of stairs was Melissa sitting in a room with Heather. The nurse left the room and left them to themselves.

"Do they know who all…" Heather asked

"Yea" Melissa nodded "Just me, you, Kelli, Dana, and Brian made it out alive". Heather let out a deep breath and slide back across the bed. Melissa wiped away a tear and pulled out her present from David.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"Its um David's gift to me that I never opened" Melissa said with tears easing out of her eyes. She opened the paper and saw a little black box. Melissa took a deep breath and opened it. Tears began to pour out of her eyes and Melissa dropped the box to her lap. Heather reached over and grabbed her hand. Melissa smiled weakly at her.

* * *

RING! Kelli jumped up from the noise from her cell phone. She looked at Fred.

"It must be my parents." She told him as she pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"EVERYONE SHOULD BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!"

**The End**

**_Credits_**

Katie Cassidy

Michelle Trachtenberg

Kristen Cloke

Lacey Chabert

Mary Elizabeth Wenstead

Chase Crawford

Cristal Lowe

Benjamin McKenzie

Oliver Hudson

Andrea Martin

Leela Savasta

Kathleen Kole

Jessica Harmon

with

Robert Mann

and

Dean Friss


End file.
